


坦白

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel
Genre: ABO, Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, 养父子 - Freeform, 南北战争AU, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 44





	坦白

“Rogers。”

Tony从不以这样的语气呼唤他的姓氏：裹挟着愤怒的、冷硬如他曾手握多日的线膛枪柄与金属通条的、并非是平时那几乎让他误以为多年夙梦成真的温柔声音。这就好像……他们在这一刻不再有任何超越于陌生人的亲昵关系。  
当他望进那双沉淀着怒意与不可置信的眼睛底部时，他确切的知道，时间到了。

Steve难以形容这个时候的自己是什么样的心情，也更难以抉择说到底是兴奋更多，还是事情败露的了然更多一点。事情终究会有一天会败露，而Tony也终究会知道他不再是他记忆里的那个Steve Rogers。于是事到临头，就此顺水推舟，Tony Stark——他名义上敏锐而又聪明的Omega父亲终有一日会将他捕捉到的任何细节还原成事情原貌-他真讨厌有人总也闭不上的嘴，闲言碎语就足够让Tony将这一切拼凑起来。

“怎么了？Tony？”他佯作无害无知无措，带着些微的不解向对方发问。

“你还有脸问我吗？！”是愤怒，是呵斥，是重逢几个月以来的重重疑虑与积压几多的矛盾霎时溃堤。被过量的情绪完全支配理智的Omega忍不住抬高了声音：“你自己做了什么事情，你不清楚吗？——我从未、从未，”他将每一个字眼都咬得清晰又用力：“想过你会变成这个样子。Rogers，为什么？”

瞧啊。他的Tony多天真，天真可爱到几乎要让Steve忍不住发笑。他竟以为一切都理应回溯到从前，竟认为这难言的扭曲的渴求足以被时间浇灭，竟认为战争和异乡的土壤不能将一个人彻底改变——

“我一直都是这个样子。”他说：“你早就应该明白的、你早就应该明白的。不然你就不会听那些人的话，不是吗？”

“你现在要跟我翻旧账？Rogers，我哪里做得对不起你了？”

他真不喜欢Tony称呼他为“Rogers”。男人不满的咋舌。那是他原来的姓氏，在Stark庄园生活时一度被更改，最后当他到达北方的时候，为了避免不必要的麻烦。他又恢复了这个名字。而这个词从Tony嘴里说出来的时候，那让他觉得-觉得他们一点儿关系都没有了，他再也没机会得到他。

重提旧事的感觉一点儿也不好。因为你总也不能确定那些已经被时间抛弃的事情是否也同样被对方铭记，于是那些被风干的恨意和不甘顿时失去了意义，失去了被指向的对象，就显得怒火都来得毫无缘由。

他向前走，军人的步伐宛若踏过战争流淌过的时间，他仿佛就对着已然拥有这片土地十年的、他离去时送他远去北方的Tony Stark一字一句的剖白，将早已根植于心的那些背德的情感一并随着情感的洪流掏离身躯，裹着那颗滚烫的真心暴露于世。他说早晚会让阻挡他得到Tony的人付出代价——受到惩罚；他说那些人会在后半生的每一分每一秒后悔当初向Tony提出建议的做法，为告诉他如何摆脱痴情的义子的决定而忏悔终生。Tony不懂他为何如此执着，Tony不懂他为何得到如今地位，也更无从知晓他将自己刀割斧削至此仍求之不得的缘由。Tony在步步紧逼之下不由得后退，似乎不知如何是好的Omega下意识将目光偏移，像是要寻求逃避一般低头看向身边某物。Steve的视线随着他凝固在Tony脚旁的箱子上——即将得到的答案攫住了心脏，泵发血液的节奏因此回落。

“你要去哪里？”他听见自己说。

“如你所见。”Tony僵硬的找回了自己的声音：“让开。”

他要离开。Tony要离开他。

“不可能。”他回答。

将这一切拨冗删繁之后答案无比明晰：他本就是怀着将男人重新占有的心回到这里。现如今他们装腔作势的父子游戏已然告一段落，Steve不相信事已至此Tony仍然能够装作这一切还未发生。于是，那还有什么好说的？那还有什么好解释的？勃发的Alpha信息素有如从心灵幽处蔓延出的藤蔓将Omega的去路尽数封锁。Steve人虽在北方，但他从未错过Tony的一举一动，Stark过于出名的姓氏加之他刻意的关注，他知道他的爱到底有多么的受欢迎。名媛们乐于交谈她们和Stark度过的美妙夜晚而每当听闻时他都能够无比清晰的感觉到愤怒与嫉妒的火焰正不断烧灼他的理智。失去腺体并不能阻挡Omega被高浓度的Alpha信息素诱发，Tony踉跄地再次后退，发软的胳膊甚至都无法支撑他的身体，多年不曾迎接此种状况的Omega罕见地露出慌乱的神色，呼吸急促间不慎将脚旁的箱子踢翻，在Alpha阴晦不明的目光当中扶住身边摆放名贵瓷具的小柜子喘息。

“停下来……Steve……、停下来。”

“你是我的、Tony。”Steve不给他留有任何挣扎指控的时间，将双腿发软的Omega粗暴地掼在墙上，后者无可抑制的发出一声痛呼，肩胛骨火辣辣的泛起一阵疼痛。胜利者傲然将既定事实宣布：“我会让你变成我的Omega的——你哪儿也去不了。”

“……你疯了。”Tony充满攻击性的情绪在狂风骤雨般的信息素攻击间荡然无存，他抽吸着，艰难地平复自己的呼吸，许久之后才对着那双已然有些许泛红的湛蓝色眼睛嘶声开口。这个时候他才迟钝的发现Steve早就不是他记忆中瘦弱多病的模样，宛如脱胎换骨，面前的Alpha军官几乎与他一边高了，健壮的身体与掌心的茧是战争留给他的宝贵财富。他不可置信般的低声重复：“你疯了，Steve，我是你父亲。”

“我们没有血缘关系！”

Tony不曾预料的是Alpha所回应他的是彻底的失控，Steve没有给他再次辩驳的机会，男人强硬的掐住Tony脸颊两侧，逼迫他张开嘴迎接富有侵略性的亲吻。Steve像是终于忍不住吞下珍藏多年的糖果的小男孩似的，用舌尖舔过敏感的上颚，勾住Tony的舌嘬吸，随后细细品尝Omega口腔里的每一寸角落，就连空气都要一并劫掠一空。恍然间Steve竟分不清那是Tony本身带有的Omega甜香还是他的臆想，他竟果真尝到了此前无数次幻想过的美妙味道。窒息感让Tony下意识的挣扎，指尖深深陷进男人的肩膀里，但缺氧逐渐让他的推拒变得软弱，更像是某种勾引、某种欲拒还迎。

他看着那双漂亮的眼睛逐渐泛起水雾，变得逐渐涣散而失神，Steve将Tony整个人都揽进怀里，肆意的侵夺占有。但他心知Tony Stark不会就这样被他俘虏，他的养父有着无人匹敌的璀璨坚韧的脊梁与灵魂。随即、像是印证了他的猜测般，Steve感到了舌尖的刺痛，带着铁锈味道的腥甜气息在嘴里蔓延。

“咳、咳咳……——松手，Steve，滚开！”

Tony唇角仍然残留着溢出的唾液，抬起眼睛狠狠的瞪他，透明的液体里带着一丝他方才咬破Steve舌尖流出来的鲜血，将他被嘬得微微有些红肿的嘴唇润得泛着一层水光。脸上的潮红仍未散去，于是更显得这幅景象美得惊人。Steve清晰的知道他已经彻底冒犯了Tony，但那又如何呢？这片土地、这座庄园、还有这里面居住的人——都是他的战利品，是他为此努力多年的奖赏。而现在只不过是礼物拆封的时间。

“如果我走了，Tony，”他不紧不慢地威胁：“其他部队就会进驻这里，你知道打输了的南方人最后都是什么下场吗？……尤其是你这样的Omega，”Steve将那个代表第二性征的词说得很慢，拉长了尾音，伸手揪住Tony脑后的软发逼迫他们视线相交，像是宣布某种判决一样：“你见过吗？在脏乱的军营里被迫张开腿挨操，当士兵半夜的尿壶，屁股里夹着的精液都分不清谁是谁的，到了最后不管是射精还是排尿都灌不进去了，顺着腿根往外流——就像是曾经那些可怜的黑奴一样。嗯？你愿意吗？”

Steve满意的感受着掌心下、怀抱里Tony的战栗，他知道Tony从未苛待过那些不同肤色的奴隶，他也知道Tony有着可笑的仁慈和善良。Steve精准又残忍的抓住了他的脆弱之处，而他还忍不住增加砝码：“不光是你——剩下的人也是。战争还没结束，而你先输了。”

“不……”

“你也回不到南方那边去了吧？那些人会怎么看待你？——养出了一个北方佬高官的奴隶主。他们会用火炮招待你的。”

“别这样……”Tony痛苦地闭上了眼睛，不敢再听。他知道他已经毫无退路，战争开始之前总统就已经下令封锁海岸线，不要说棉花了，他们什么都运不出去。但棉花烟草既不能当饭吃，也不能像是珠宝一样来换枪炮，他曾生产的——Stark家的军火在美墨战争当中立下过大功劳，但他将那些部门削减了，他不想再见到战争。正因如此失去指责对象的南方军骂他是出卖国家的罪人，骂他是叛国贼，将节节败退的错误加诸其上。他能怎么办呢？庄园上下，算上女仆与工人，几十号人就要这样连生命安全都无法保障吗？

“别这么做，Steve……我都听你的，别这么做，好吗？他们、我这里的人，都是无辜的。”

“非常好。”Steve奖励似的含住他颤抖的双唇亲吻，Tony显然慌了神，但不敢再动。

他从未设想过事情会发展到这样的地步，他竟要像一个妓女般出卖身体以获得什么，出卖自尊以换来许多人还能如常生活在这里的机会。而他要服从的对象却是他多年前亲自送走的养子。Tony得承认当时的决定的确失了偏颇，他被吓到了，慌不择路的选择了最差的一条。可Tony当然爱他，但那可以是家庭地位里长辈对晚辈的爱，也可以是浓厚的亲情酝酿出的爱，没有一种选项可以指向目前这种疯狂的掺杂着情欲与占有欲的扭曲的爱意。

Steve慢慢地解开Tony的衣服正如同解开包裹礼物的丝带，Omega在家中穿得并不算多，解开扣子的步骤也不算繁琐，但他已经迫不及待，伸进Tony衣服缝隙里的手顺势向下，隔着贴身的布料，揉捏把玩他丰腴而又挺翘的臀瓣，摩擦逐渐变得湿润的臀缝。这让Tony厌恶地颤抖起来。一个虎视眈眈蓄谋已久的Alpha，和一个被信息素诱发禁锢的Omega，不消细想都能够猜出来接下来会发生什么事情。Alpha的身躯热的惊人，火炉一样贴在他身上，完全勃起的阴茎将制服撑起一个淫靡的鼓包。

Tony没有地方后退了，他已经背靠冰凉的墙壁。他感觉到他自己的身体正逐渐变得柔软湿润，易于接受Alpha的侵入和操弄，这就是该死的Omega天性，可以为了任何一个Alpha流水湿屁股。Steve正沉迷于Omega漂亮的颈部曲线和下颌，男人把他下巴上修剪的整整齐齐的胡茬啃咬得湿漉漉的，随后低下头噙住不安的滚动着的喉结，用力在那里吸吮出深红色的印记——那地方难有衣物遮盖，明晃晃的宣誓主权的行为。

“解开它。”他诱哄着，唇贴在耳廓边缘，呼吸出的热气覆盖那块皮肤：“Tony，别让我说第二遍、我讨厌重复，帮我解开它。”

Tony因此闭上双眼，气息不稳地呼吸几次才伸出了颤抖的手，被信息素浸透了的身体和脑袋一点儿也不听话，迟钝的反应了一会方才伸出手来，发软的手指试了两三次才将Alpha尺寸可怖的阴茎解放出来，湿漉漉的打在他几乎已经被男人剥得半裸的腿根，激起一阵颤抖。

“你看，”他将手指塞进Omega嘴里，玩弄着湿软的舌头，让溢出来的口水把他的手指舔湿，开口说：“它有多想要你。”

Tony费力的分出一点神志来应对嘴里的异物，艰难调动几乎停滞的大脑回想曾经爬上他床铺的女人们都是如何取悦他的，而他现在试图如法炮制，来将这让他难以接受的过程变得稍微短暂。Tony舔舐着那覆盖枪茧的手指，从修剪整齐的指甲到有力的关节。他后面还没做好准备，他会被Steve撕裂。——但这样也好，至少还算让他显得不那么……堕落。

那两根手指抽出来的时候他还未曾及时作出反应，便感受到有什么东西挤进他流水的后穴，被侵入身体时Tony难耐的发出半声惊喘，自从他的发情期和腺体一样滚蛋了之后，他的身体从未被打开过。而他现在被迫张开双腿，陌生的快感不住地从尾椎向上爆炸，唤醒了他久违的Omega身份。Steve撑开他的后穴，用指腹一寸一寸耐心的摸索着他要命的弱点，整根手指塞进去没过多一会儿，当他将手指曲起，撑开肠壁时擦过的那处让Tony夹紧屁股嘶声尖叫。

“是这里吗？”

Steve用指节恶意的摁压那里，叫Omega挣扎着射了出来，星星点点的精液溅了他们一身。而Tony扭动着身体，忍不住哀求：

“不、不……别这样……别摸那里……呃啊——！”

前列腺高潮出乎他意料的过激，偏偏Steve像是爱上那个不起眼的位置似的，极尽所能的用手指刺激抠挖挑逗那里，Tony试图将自己蜷缩起来逃避，但Steve强硬的分开他的大腿，抬起一侧揽进臂弯。体位和重心的变动使得Tony不得不打开自己，仅剩一只脚落在地上的姿势让他没有办法保持平衡，于是就将深埋在身体里的手指吞得更深，显得像是他坐在Steve的手指上欲求不满的自己操自己一样。

Tony不清楚Steve忍耐到此时到底还有什么目的，那根完全勃起的Alpha阴茎狰狞得可怕，几乎是蓄势待发地准备操进Omega温热的后穴。但对方现在仍然像是沉迷于开发他身体全部的敏感点似的，甚至重新低下头去啃咬吸吮他的乳尖。Tony茶色的淡乳被他嘬得泛红，当他用上牙齿时事情就变得愈发糟糕，他清晰的感觉到刺痛，破皮流血。Omega立马就发现了Alpha对他的兴趣之一：Steve乐于在他身上留下任何印记，宣誓主权。至少在这一段时间内Tony都难以再穿着什么贴身的衣服到处乱跑。

“为什么不？你很喜欢。”

Tony比他梦里臆想过的每一幅样子都要诱人。男人发育完全的身体被他慢慢开拓到熟透，肠壁痉挛似的纠缠着他的手指，他料定Tony从未向其他人露出眼前这副模样，这一切都是专属于他的。他的。

“让我们看看你可以做到几次，Tony。”

Alpha宣布着命令，用手指鞭挞着可怜的内壁，语句里蕴含着的意味让听明白的Omega恐惧得吞咽了口唾液，咬住了下唇闭上眼睛准备接受接下来的酷刑。

他会被Steve玩到高潮，然后一次，又一次。直到他坏掉或是Steve满意为止。

*

“求你……”

他颤抖着呜咽，不断的高潮几乎击碎了他所有的理智，呼吸间尽是Steve的味道。他不知道自己被Steve用手指奸到高潮多少次，也不知道自己已经因为过量的快感射了多少次。他全部的感官已然满载，而被用巨大的阴茎贯穿时他竟一时间失去了呻吟的能力，狼狈的Omega张着嘴无声的尖叫，已经射不出什么东西的性器半勃着颤抖，从马眼里汩汩的流出泛黄的液体。

“什么？”

Steve掐着他丰润的腰线，全进全出地狠狠的干了几个来回，才粗喘着反问。但Tony已经不能回答他了，漂亮的男人无神的抽噎，泪水和来不及吞咽的口水糊了他满脸，顺着脖颈向下流，湿漉漉的一片，色情的惊人。

他身体里热得吓人。被手指完全操开了的Tony非常适合性交，柔软的肠壁将整根过于粗大的阴茎包裹，吸吮着饱满的龟头，挤压着勃发的青筋。男性Omega的后穴本就比女性阴户紧窄，Tony还又湿又热，像个老道的妓女的嘴巴一样不停地榨他的性器，而更多地，梦寐以求的一朝实现所带来的满足感是意外的加分项。Steve将他抵在墙上，肘弯里放着他两条结实的大腿，双手将两瓣丰腴挺翘的臀瓣捏在手里把玩，将那两团极有弹性的肉团捏的红彤彤的一片。整根阴茎都埋在了Tony身体里，精囊贴着穴口，从交合处缝隙里溢出来的液体将那里弄得泥泞一片。

Alpha发了狠的干他，几乎是要把这些年来的怨气都尽数撒在Omega身上。Tony被他操得一耸一耸的，两条腿濒死般的摇晃。满脑子只觉得Steve就要这么将他整个人都贯穿，直直顶到他胃里，完全没有意识到自己目前到底是一副什么凄惨模样：从红润水亮的唇舌到吻痕咬痕遍布的脖颈，精致的胡茬上还有被涂抹开的精液，大敞的上衣露出被玩弄的红肿破皮的乳头，上半身尽是Alpha吸吮出的红印与腰部泛青的手印。被玩开了的后穴甚至感觉不到疼痛，只有轰炸似的一轮又一轮的快感，像是没有尽头的折磨。就算是背抵着的冰凉墙壁也没法挽救他被逼进边缘的理智，更何况那里已经被捂得热乎乎的了。空气中的信息素几乎要把房间撑爆。

随即，Steve放开了他的双腿，叫Tony自然而然的带着重力下滑，被玩到失禁的Omega无力的喘息，尾音带着可怜的哭腔。男人强硬的摁下他的头，让Tony将视线落在泥泞一片的下身，在他由于震惊呼吸一窒的那一刻侧头咬上Omega颈后不再散发着甜香的腺体，疼痛与信息素的注入让Tony回光返照般的挣扎起来。

“……你在干什么！”他推拒着，像是被猛兽叼住喉咙的鹿：“你他妈的疯了……！停——唔！”

腹部收到的重击使他噤声，剩下的话和着存留不多的挣扎的气力一起被打散在了喉咙里。

“我很不想这么做。”Steve说，声音里还带着些许的惋惜和无奈：“我没想对你使用暴力的，别逼我，Tony。”

他想说你放屁，从头到尾这都是非自愿的。但Omega最终只是捏紧了拳头，塞进嘴里咬住，并不再愿意回答。他想起之前Steve的威胁，随即感觉到了Steve的信息素在逐渐进入他的身体，与他残破的Omega身份构成连结。但幸好，他不会被人标记。

……就把这当做是一夜情好了。他试图催眠自己。可他们两个人之间诡异亲密的关系正无时无刻的提醒着他究竟在犯下什么样的罪过，这已然不能算是滥交或是放荡，就算他们之间只是差了十几岁——但Steve终究还是他的、他的养子，是Howard的托付。Steve是他的责任，远大于另外的任何事情。他得为之负责。

随后男人吃醋般的操弄迫使他回神，Alpha皱起好看的眉头，眉宇间阴翳得吓人。

“你在想谁？”他不满的开口，掐着Tony腰部的手用力到几乎要像是把他的腰掐断：“还有人像我这样操过你吗？”

Tony只是摇了摇头，被薄怒的Alpha操出断断续续地呻吟。Alpha愤怒时的信息素带着定向的攻击性，浪潮般冲击着Omega的身体。他难以自抑的紧绷起身体来，抬起手试图将对方的理智拽回来。

“停下来……”

“回答我。”

“别这样、Steve……快停下来。”

Steve掐的他发痛，下身是身体里爆炸的快感混合着腰侧的刺痛，让他的神志混乱无序，他甚至从这种被虐待般的疼痛当中感觉到了细微的快感。他还不知道自己被Alpha信息素变成了一副什么样子，他不知道他哭泣的样子是多么引人犯罪，Omega的潜能几乎是无限的。

“没有、……”他仰着头哭喘，露出红痕遍布的脖颈，手指在军人结实的肌肉上留下一个个浅坑，眼角都泛起了暧昧的红：“没有其他人……”

Tony的大腿根都痉挛似的抽搐着，充血的穴道被彻底撑开，他听见自己啜泣似的呻吟，那些混乱色情的嘶哑叫声。可他无能为力，这本质算是一个等价交易。Omega的身体违背主人的想法谄媚的迎合身体里肆虐的肉茎，疯狂的欲望就此将他重新淹没。他此时没有多余的想法再去思考房间内淫乱的声音会不会引来他的仆人们，他不在乎了，他现在只想求得一个高潮，一个解脱。他已经什么都射不出来了。只能靠后面，不停的、不间断的干性高潮。

猛然粗暴起来的操弄让Tony呜咽着蜷缩起了身体，他不知道自己说了什么，他也不知道他自己向Steve请求了什么，即使龟头蹭过那早已闭合的生殖腔口也无法将他拉回。Tony哭喊着艰难攀上了又一次高潮，与此同时，Steve也在一个猛然的挺腰之后射在了他身体深处。

“我下次想用你这里。好吗？Tony。”Steve抱着他，极具性暗示意味的将自己的唇贴在他的上面，听着Tony颤抖的喘息，亲昵的与他缠绵了一会儿才说道：“晚饭想吃什么？”

这一切都完了。  
恢复了些许意志的Tony想。这一切都完了。


End file.
